Chuckle Club Shopkins
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.03 |number=114 |released= * 1 May 2020 * 6 July 2020 * 4 September 2020 * 7 October 2020 * 15 October 2020 * 13 November 2019 * 19 November 2020 |previous=Gemming Around |next=The Other Big Shopkin }} Chuckle Club Shopkins is the third episode of the fifth series. Plot One evening, Bessie Bowl comes up to Jessicake, Donatina, Apple Blossom and Buncho Bananas to ask for a volunteer to pull a special the next day. Jessicake, Donatina and Apple Blossom are eager to pull it, until Bessie Bowl reveals that it's some Shopkins to take to Shopville Airport. This makes the three refuse to take them, leading Bessie Bowl to choose Buncho Bananas for the job. That night, Jessicake, Donatina and Apple Blossom state their experiences with Shopkins to Buncho Bananas; Jessicake mentions when the Shopkins pushed him down Cheeky's Hill and almost made her derail and when Donatina was pushed by the Shopkins into some Tar Tankers, while Donatina mentions when they pushed Apple Blossom into the sea. Despite the warnings from the other Shopkins to be careful of the Shopkins, Buncho Bananas states his refusal to let them beat him. The next day, Buncho Bananas states about how exciting the Shopkins' stories were with the Shopkins (to Kooky Cookie's surprise) and wonders what stories he will have. While pulling his train, the Shopkins start bumping him. Donatina pulls up alongside him and laughs at him, asking if he's having trouble with them, only to crash into some Tar Tankers again. Despite their teasing, the Shopkins become surprised when Buncho Bananas plays along with their jokes. This also shocks Jessicake and Apple Blossom, leading to Jessicake stopping at a green signal and running late and Apple Blossom crashing into some big puddles. Buncho Bananas drops off her Shopkins, who are quite surprised when he states he'll look forward to working with them again. She later sees Apple Blossom being rescued by Choc and Chip, Jessicake with an angry Bessie Bowl at Ffarquhar and Donatina getting the tar washed off her. Bessie Bowl later tells off Jessicake, Donatina and Apple Blossom for their accidents, but praises Buncho Bananas when he arrives at the sheds. Characters *Jessicake *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Kooky Cookie *Rainbow Kate *Buncho Bananas *Opaletta *Chef Club Shopkins *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Bessie Bowl *The Search and Rescue Manager *Bubbleisha (cameo) *Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Cherie Tomatoe (cameo) *Casper Cap (cameo) *Choc N' Chip (cameo) *Sneaky Wedge (cameo) *Bling Unicorn Ring (cameo) *Popsi Cool (cameo) Locations *Small Mart Yards *Small Mart Sheds *Maron *Brendam Docks *Shopville Shipping Company *Small Mart *Small Mart Station Yard *Wellsworth *Crosby Tunnel *Cheeky's Hill *Shopville Airport *Airport Yards *Airport Bridge *Kenya (mentioned) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie and Opaletta *Abby Trott as Donatina *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl *Rob Rackstraw as the Chef Club Shopkins *Christopher Ragland as the Chef Club Shopkins *Kerry Shale as the Chef Club Shopkins Trivia *Going by production order, this is the second episode of the fifth series. *References to the second series episodes, Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5) and World Wide Vacation (Part 1) as well as the first series episode, Acting Up are made. **Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used during the scene of Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5); due to this Jessicake is in her original look. **In the CGI remake of World Wide Vacation (Part 1), one of the coffee trucks from Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! can be seen as part of Donatina's train. **In the CGI remake of Acting Up, Apple Blossom's accident occurs at Brendam as opposed to Small Mart. *A CGI flashback of World Wide Vacation (Part 1) and Acting Up was made. *The episode marks the only things for a few characters in the fifth series: **Opaletta’s only speaking role (and her first speaking role in the main series). **Cherie Tomatoe, Choc, Chip’s only appearances. *This is the second time Donatina crashes into tar wagons, the first time was World Wide Vacation (Part 1). *The song Buncho Bananas and the Chef Club Shopkins sing is sung to the tune of the English nursery rhyme, Polly Put the Kettle On. *This is the first episode where Donatina and Kooky Cookie gain new details. Goofs *Kooky Cookie's chips are black instead of brown. *When Donatina crashes into the tar tankers for the second time, her face is already covered in tar before she actually hits the tankers. *In the scene of Kooky Cookie and Buncho Bananas talking at Small Mart, Milly and Molly Cake Pop are clipping through the shed door and disappear between shots. *In the UK version, Jessicake does not shout "Woohoo!" when she jumps off Cheeky's Hill at the begining. *In the distance shot of Shopville Airport, its missing its letters. *In the German dub, Cheeky Chocolate incorrectly refers to herself and Buncho Bananas as Shoppies. In Other Languages Category:Episodes